


Dinner Plans

by orphan_account



Series: Loki and Sherlock's entirely complicated and odd relationship [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock/Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sherlock have been together for a few years but certain events in each others lives (mainly Loki's) have kept them apart. But now with Loki banished from Asgard to Midgard, Loki and Sherlock realize they need to let everyone know about their relationship.<br/>(I am so sorry, this is my first fic and probably awful but I figured I'd put it out here because why not. Not sure if i'll add more to this or if i'll leave it as a oneshot or not yet. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why must I wear this infernal thing again?” Loki nearly hissed when his ring got caught on his jacket for the third time since he materialized it. 

“Because, if you insist that I wear one now, then you must as well.” He could hear the barely contained amusement in his husband’s voice. “We wouldn't have to worry about these kinds of things if you would just make up your mind every now and then.” 

“You know very well that this hasn't been under my control.” Loki snapped, then sighed “Look, I never meant for things to...”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Sherlock finally stood and faced him “But you are here now and that’s all that matters. Now, we can’t very well be late to our own gathering and as you said, it’s about time that everyone knows that I am unavailable.” Sherlock loosened Loki’s tie a little. “There, perfect.” He looked into those green, always so mischievous eyes, eyes he secretly feared he wouldn't get to see again, especially after everything that happened with Moriarty. He felt a pang of guilt remembering how he disappeared after faking his death, only to spring his return on everyone again. Well, it looks like they were in for another surprise.  


Loki wound his arms around Sherlock’s waist and pulled him closer. “You look stressed, darling. Come; let me relax you before we’re off.” He whispered in his ear, causing Sherlock to shiver and press closer. “It’s been far too long, for the both of us.” Loki ran his tongue up Sherlock’s ear before giving it a quick bite. He could never tire of teasing Sherlock like this, knowing full well that he was the only one to get such a reaction out of the usually stoic human. 

“No, no.” Sherlock said, struggling to keep his resolution as he pulled back to look at his husband’s face again. “We need to get to the diner, or would you rather let them go uninformed?” Sherlock was smirking now “Molly and John pining over me, as you seem to think. Molly, yes, but I am unconvinced the John feels that way of me at all. He’s always going out with those women he seems to favour, but I imagine if he is, we could wait it out and see if he’ll ever work up the courage to actually do something about it.” Loki tensed besides him and pulled away briskly, turning to face the door. 

“You know very well how I feel about that, Sherlock. You are mine; these filthy beings think they are so great. It’s revolting, and this customs makes no sense. This dinner is pointless and you know it but fine, let us get going then. Perhaps I’ll think of some way to make the evening more interesting...” Loki had started out upset but quickly calmed down, seeing the possibility for some much needed entertainment. Sherlock simply chuckled. 

“Well, shall we then? Oh and do remember to attempt to behave, for the beginning at least.” Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed his husband’s hand, gave it a squeeze and a smile then started to pull him out the door, glad to for once not know how the night would end; it was one of the things he loved about Loki, never really knowing what he would come up with next.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked over at the table of human’s awaiting for him and his husband and forced himself to smile, knowing that these…people were important for Sherlock, that they were there while he was not. He grimaced at that last thought but quickly schooled his features again, pulling out Sherlock’s chair with a flourish and his best smile. He glanced quickly between the four pair of eyes staring up at him in confusion. 

“Um, Sherlock” John spoke up after the two of them sat down, the stranger sitting closer to Sherlock than John thought appropriate for an acquaintance and he knew very well this couldn't be a friend of Sherlock’s, Sherlock had never mentioned knowing anyone else . Then again, Sherlock didn't speak of his past much. “Who is this?” he spoke with a slight tinge of annoyance, still confused as to why no introductions were yet being made. 

“John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson” Sherlock began slowly before he paused “Gerard.”

“Sherlock, its Greg.” Lestrade said, though he didn't seem so upset as much as just resigned to having to correct him. 

“Greg...Greg? Are you sure that’s it?” Loki couldn't help but chuckling and everyone’s eyes were on him once again. Loki looked over to Sherlock before speaking up to prevent his husband from making the big announcement. 

“My name, companions of Sherlock, is Loki Laufeyson” he grabbed Sherlock’s hand, smirking “And I am the lovely Mr. Sherlock Holmes’s husband.” As he finished he brought Sherlock’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, chuckling beneath his breath as he looked at the shocked and confused faces around them, all with their mouths open. 

The stunned silence continued and Loki was growing weary of this, Sherlock squeezed his hand and started speaking quickly. “Well, I know this is rather unexpected, but you should know that Loki is not in the uh, area often and it just never really seemed necessary to bring the subject up until recently.”

“So, you two are really…married? This is the big news you had to tell us? You do know who this guy is, Loki was it?” Lestrade chuckled his eye brows still raised and feeling a mix of disbelief and humor at the absurdity of the situation. 

“Excuse me, mortal.” Loki bit out, voice dripping with disdain “But I know Sherlock full well and in a way that your simple minds just seem unable to comprehend and if you knew what was good for you-” Sherlock could see the anger building in Loki’s demeanor even if it only currently showed in his voice and realized this could easily get out of hand.

“It’s quite alright, Loki.” He said, interrupting the god’s rant before it went too far “Although I do agree with you on some level, we must keep in mind what a shock this is to them. Please.” Sherlock looked firmly into green eyes and watched the anger subside to be replaced with a softness that he hadn't seen in a long time. Loki stroked his thumb across Sherlock’s skin where their hands were joined before visibly deflating and looking almost bored as he let Sherlock lead things once again. 

“So, I suppose a um, congratulations are in order then.” John said voice determined not sound upset and his eyes darting between the two raven haired men.

“Oh Sherlock, I can’t believe it, I’m so happy for the two of you. Though I never thought you’d find someone quite as tall or handsome as yourself. But already married you say? Well how long has this been on for, you've never mentioned him before.” 

Sherlock grinned at Mrs. Hudson’s easy acceptance but didn't respond in favor of examining the others. He had watched John’s disbelieving turn shock then something closer to anger before he quickly controlled his facial expressions earlier, but now he just seemed determined. Greg was quite obviously still on edge from the venom directed at him and Molly looked like she couldn't decide if she was happy or embarrassed that this attractive new stranger apparently had some claim on Sherlock, had had claim on him this whole time. 

Yes she definitely looked slightly appalled but happy all the same, seeing how easily the two seemed to fit into one another. Loki and Sherlock were still joined at the hand; fingers now weaved into each other’s. Sherlock let out his breath at seeing everyone now adjusting and no one yelling or fainting. Yes, this was going rather better than expected. Even Loki seemed to be behaving again, although how long that would last was up in the air. 

Soon the waiter was there to take their orders; Sherlock frowned at the thought of eating but realized Loki would make sure he did. Loki told the waiter he would be eating the same as his husband, flashing Sherlock a quick wink and smirk. 

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, or well the next 20 minutes before Loki decided to materialize a possum’s eye in John’s soup. The restaurant had to be closed for inspection, doubtful it’ll be opened again anytime soon. Really, it was childish, but Sherlock was glad for the opportunity to return to Baker Street with his husband. Not that he’d admit it, especially not to the smug bastard who couldn't seem to keep his hands off him all throughout dinner and made a point to tongue him in front of everyone before setting off on their own.

This time Loki taking the lead and bounding down the streets with a new energy that had been mostly vacant during dinner, he was glad to finally have some time to spend with Sherlock and had decided to hold back on some of his plans for the meantime. It would be nice to recover and who better to keep himself with than the great Sherlock Holmes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time ending this and realized that I have some more I want to write about these two. If I do it'll be put up in a separate story, maybe a sequel. Again sorry that it's not to great but I enjoyed writing this and would love to hear feedback and what you think I should do or change or anything really! Thank you for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
